unnickelodeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The ExDefeatables (TV shame)
The ExDefeatables is a TV series that contains the 10 Loud Sisters, Phineas, Ferb, and Milo Murphy was chosen to save the world from the threats of Viacom led by Mr. Orangutan Episodes Season 1 # Pilot: After the 10 Loud Sisters’ parents are divorced. Their parents got rid of them. Until they found themselves in a void along with Phineas, Ferb, and Milo Murphy and was chosen to save the world # The Origin Of The Loud Family: The Unknown Being told the 10 Loud Sisters about their ancestors who founded the Loud Family # The Rescue: Melissa, Zack, Amanda, and Mort got captured by Mr. Blunt who was working for Viacom # Phineas, Ferb, Milo, And The Beanstalk: Milo buys some magic beans # Robo-Milo: Mr. Orangutan built an evil robot of Milo # Beware! The Evil Teletubbies!: A army of Evil TubbyBots and Evil Teletubby Clones attempted to take over the village # A Christmas Special: The ExDefeatables are preparing for Christmas and hosts a Christmas Party. Meanwhile, Mr. Orangutan built an evil robot of Santa # Pokemon Time!: The Unknown Being gave Phineas, Ferb, Milo, and the 10 Loud Sisters some Pokemon when Viacom was attempting to capture some Ultra Beasts and some Legendary Pokemon # The 10 Loud Sisters Reacts To MsDaBoss7’s Mixes: The 10 Loud Sisters reacts to MsDaBoss7’s mixes while Phineas and Ferb plays tennis # Enter Disbelief Ruth: Mr. Orangutan resurrects Ruth (who died after a heart attack after she got arrested by the police). Ruth plans to destroy the 10 Loud Sisters Season 2 # The Mutation Virus Situation: After the grand opening of the Bait & Coffee Shop. The Villagers in the Great Village got mutated after they drank some coffee that contains the Mutation Virus that was a threat made by Count Venamus as some evil plan to take over the Bait & Coffee Shop # The Wrath Of Haemsterviel: Haemsterviel and his army of Leroys broke out from space jail and planned to takeover Earth # Enter The Evil Syndicate: The ExDefeatables encountered the Evil Syndicate who was working for Viacom # Mutant Mayhem: Mr. Orangutan releases his mutants to destroy the ExDefeatables # April Fools For Luan Loud: Today is April Fools Day, but Luan Loud isn’t pranking her sisters because of her fault of overpranking her sisters # The 10 Loud Sisters Reacts To Everyone’s Mixes: The 10 Loud Sisters reacts to these mixes made by Bufosmixes, Saints Cat, Createology Studios, FLOWKILLER1, Infinite The Everlasting, and Silver Gamer instead of MsDaBoss7’s mixes # Enter The Meme Dimension: The ExDefeatables entered the Meme Universe after got trapped by Mr. Orangutan’s interdimensional trap # Wrath Of Grand Dad: Some villain named Dr. Phillinstein sent his minion Herman Phillinstein to the Bootleg Dimension, until Herman befriended Grand Dad until Grand Dad betrayed him and planned to take over the UnWorld # Halloween Special: The ExDefeatables hosts a Halloween Party, until Dr. Phillenstein created a monster to destroy the ExDefeatables # Invasion: Earth: The Shroob Empire takes over the Great Village and the ExDefeatables attempted to retreat Season 3 # Demise: The ExDefeatables moved to a motel and began to train # Within The Woods: As the ExDefeatables began their training, they encountered a lot of elemental creatures # The Haunted Mansion: Lucy Loud wants to see the haunted mansion. However, the haunted mansion is a place to face their fears as some training # Operation: Power-Up: Phineas, Ferb, and Lisa Loud invents some power suits that can allow everyone to learn the elemental moves that they can’t learn in order to train # The Abandoned Lab: The ExDefeatables explored Dr. Phillistein’s abandoned lab and discovered the secrets # The Forest Kingdom: The ExDefeatables entered the hidden Forest Kingdom. A couple of Pillagers attempted to tore down the Forest Kingdom, and the ExDefeatables must save the Forest Kingdom # We’re Back And Ready To Kick You Butt: The ExDefeatables are fully trained and headed back to the Great Village to defeat the Shroob Empire. The ExDefeatables founded a weakness to stop the Shroob Empire # The Attempting: The ExDefeatables started their battle against Prince Shroob # Victory Was Near: The ExDefeatables finally defeated Prince Shroob and the Shroob Empire Season 4 # Scared Soulless: The ExDefeatables and their allies along with invited guests visited the original Club Penguin (that has shut down) and tell about spooky stories # TV Talk: After watching the Teen Titans was stuck in the Loud House and was enslaved by Jevil, The 10 Loud Sisters wanted to watch something interesting instead of bad TV shames # Watch Out For Herbert P. Bear: Herbert P. Bear interrupted Lori Loud and Bobby’s date # The Apology: The 10 Loud Sisters’ love interests felt sorry for breaking up and wanted to have a double date with them # The Butler: The Butler takes over the Great Village # Into The Neither Pt. 1: Phineas, Ferb, and Lisa Loud invents a Nether Portal to explore the Netherworlds # Into The Neither Pt. 2: After exploring the Netherworlds, the ExDefeatables discovered Viacom’s secret headquarters in the Netherworlds # Into The Neither Pt. 3: The ExDefeatables was captured, until a prisoner told them about the legendary Captain Planet who can defeat the evil Season 5 # The Search Of The Elemental Relics: After escaping from Viacom’s headquarters in the Netherworld, the ExDefeatables search for the Elemental Relics until they saw the Earth Kingdom # The Water Kingdom: The ExDefeatables explores the Water Kingdom # The Light Kingdom: The ExDefeatables explores the Fairy Kingdom # The Wind Kingdom: The ExDefeatables explores the Wind Kingdom # Operation: Viacom: Viacom takes over the Great Village, until the ExDefeatables planned to summon Captain Planet